Memories
by seohee
Summary: You can't just forget him easily...and if he came back? What would you do? When you already forgot about him? SASUSAKU


**The Disclaimer: **I, NJ-sama a.k.a. Psychotic Weirdo, hereby unclaim the anime _Naruto_ for Kishimoto's sake. And Gawd. I also certify that everything here could be possible or fictious by any means. Those who would be offended by this is not my fault, it's theirs for being so sensitive. This story is made by a 14 year old so, apologies for the grammar, and, randomness , and repeatings. If there are flames...

I need **DISCRIMINATION** and a lawyer please. I won't be accepting flames for this story.Because I'll sulk myself in one corner until I hear the words "Naruto's giving out free ice-cream!", and "The world will be exploding!!"; or I'll just blow the earth myself. Thank You for your cooperation. Have a nice day! Please review, and enjoy reading!

* * *

**'Memories'**

Naflaheim Stael Kimoufire

_"Because memories are meant_

_to be treasured forever."_

--

--

--

--"_If you think he'll never come back..._

--_...you __can't__ just forget him easily..._

--_then_

--_If he came back?_

--_What _would_ you do?_

--_After you've already forgotten __**him**__?"_

--

--

--

He heard her cry, scream, laugh, talk, and saw her angry, happy, shy, and...smile...he heard her whisper and...even her gentle mourns of dispair.

She's always there waiting for him to love her back...and she's hoping...that one day...he'll say it to her...

But her time for waiting just ended...when...

"Hey! Hold on longer, Sakura-chan!"

This blonde was the one who was always with her, ever since he left her...He loved her so much, but she only loved him as a friend, and that was it. He tried everything to make her love him but...when he knew she won't and she can't...he gave up...and helped her to make this person she love, love her back.

"I-I can't...I'm sorry..."

She fainted and she was brought to the hospital, and he was always there watching her. She was unconcsious for less than a week and she was very weak.

But, everynight...someone visits her mysteriously. Someone, she have known, but still she finds that person--... That person would always go inside her room by the open window, goes near her and brushes her cheek softly,with his fingers, each stroke with admiration. That person would gaze at her for a while and then just leaves, without a clue and a reason why.

And it went for weeks, until...finally, she woke up. The first thing she asked was...

"Do you know anyone that visits me at mid-night? I know there's someone, I could feel it's presence..."

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, visting hours are only from 9 am to 9 pm."

"...I see, thank you."

But one night, one faithful night. The person that visits her was there again, and that person knew she regained consciousness.

She felt this presence again and she saw that person. He wears a pair of dark deep onyx eyes, and his face were still and emotionless. She sat up on her bed, and looked closely. She was surprised to see him.

"Sakura..."

"...who...are you?"

"You're waiting for me, aren't you?"

"I'am?...but..."

"...come with me, and you'll remember..."

"You know me?!...Who are you?!"

"...Hn."

And he stretched his right arm towards her, his hand asking for hers.

"...but how about?"

"I'm wasting time..."

Then he slowly took his hand away, but she immediately grabbed it and they vanished into thin air. Time seemed to stop for a moment...

She felt her feet in a cold concrete, she was laying down again. She opened her eyes and saw the dark sky above her. She turned and stood up, still cold concrete on her toes. It wasn't a very beautiful place, there were entire darkness behind the trees and the only light was coming from the nearby light post. She looked at her back and saw two persons. A raven haired boy, and a pink haired girl. She knew that was her with the pink hair, but she was puzzled about that boy. He seemed to be very important to her. Someone who she...

"I love you so much with all of my heart!!"

She was taken back by her own words towards this raven haired boy. Then she saw this same guy opposite her and the two persons. He was looking at her stoically (..._is there such a word?_), a frown on his face. She felt sad. Then when she looked back to the two persons, she saw him carrying her on his arms. His face was buried on her hair. He placed him on the bench behind her and gazed at her. The boy just stared at her as he slipped his fingers in her hand and bowed.

"I'm sorry, but... I promise... I'll come back...I will..."

The boy then left that girl on that concrete bench. She then turned at the guy who brought her there, he was just looking back at her. When she turned back, the boy was gone, and the girl was left alone. Then she looked at him again, he was walking near her.

She stared at his dark eyes, searching for an answer, a question, or even a reaction.

She lifted her hand on his cold cheek, and he held her shoulders.

"Sa..."

He pulled her to a tight embrace, never letting go, burying his face in her hair.

"...I'm sorry..."

She felt a tear on her cheek. Was the clouds crying? Maybe or maybe he is. No. He doesn't look like the one to do such.

He buried himself deeper. She wrapped her arms around him, making him comfortable enough. She closed her eyes and...

"...Sakura...remember..."

Her emerald eyes opened only to see the ceiling. Was it all just a dream? She stood up and saw the guy on his back. Then suddenly, memories overflowed her head, it was aching. She blinked, and looked at him. She blinked again, tears falling down.

"...wait..."

He spun around, his eyes were still emotionless and there was no hint that he ever cried. He never did. She walked to him. He just watched her. She stumbled but maintained her balance, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him again. She dug deeper into his onyx eyes.

"...who...are you?"

He sighed and smirked.

"...I'am..."

He held her chin and pressed his lips to hers. She just looked at him, as he looked back. A memory.

Then another. I remember! You're...

"...You're..."

He placed her finger on her lips. She stared at him as he went to her ear.

"I know..."

Then he smirked again as he took a step backward. She was still. Never taking her emerald eyes off his onyx eyes. Time still haven't made it's move.

"I'm leaving now...Sakura..."

"Will I see...you again?"

"Hn."

She watched him as he left and a cherry blossom flew inside her room. She took it as she went near the window.

"I'll be waiting..."

A blonde went in the room the next morning, seeing his friend very sweet and well. He cant help asking her the reason.

"Who is he then?"

She turned at the sky outside and smiled.

"Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun will be back... he promised."

The blonde smiled after this. He knew, he can't ever let her on herself alone. She needs him, and he needs her. They need each other. They need to love each other.

"Yup Sakura-chan! I'm with you there!"

She nodded and turned her head back to the window, where he always watches her through and where he returned.

"...I'll always be in your heart, Sakura. Just remember, that...

...I, also love you..."

**FIN**

_"And sometimes life never ends_

_for the two of you."_

* * *

**Enditoriality: **Oh yeah! Wheeeee!! Just finished a **FIRST EVER one shot**! (...let's PARTEY!!) Ahem, bouwahahahahahaha! It took me eternity now I can throw the notebook where I got this story! Yes, this story is haunting me. And, yes... names are only said by the characters, I've used he, she, hers, it and his and et cetera, because it's kinda unique (_say that as _yu-NI-kuh). It's up to your common sense to find out who the heck is talking, being talked about, and achechechebureche. Yayshness!! KaoChUOw! (kaw-chAw).

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please visit my homepage in for more...**

**!****Sasusaku&Naruhina****!**


End file.
